Safe and Sound in No One's Universe
by AlmightyAkatsuki
Summary: After the ambush at her home in Konoha, Sakura finds herself in an unknown place with 8 children that look a lot like her! On top of trying to save herself and the children, she gets thrown into a loop with a relationship she sees as taboo. Her adventure is just beginning, and Sakura doesn't know if she can take it!


I know I should be working on my other story but well I got this brilliant idea between my life situations! I just know you guys will love it! Yea yea I know you guys are like "dilly dally shilly shally"! **(Free one shot to the person that can tell me what "Dilly Dally Shilly Shally" is from and who says it) Bottom for more details.**

Also before you judge me I thought of this story before the end chapter of Naruto was created! It will all make sense in due time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

'_What's this blinding light?'_

I thought to myself. I shut my eyes tight and tried thinking back.

'_I was at home...I...walked in and..was ambushed. I remember the ambushers being an old woman, middle-aged lady, and a young girl.'_

I waited patiently as the light slowly receded. When I finally opened my eyes I was looking straight up at the azure sky that smiled down at the Leaf Village every day. Directly beneath me felt soft in places and at the same prickly in other spots. My fingers were numb and obeyed my command to feel below me sluggishly. They searched around and felt a smooth surface, the surface curved outward, sort of like a…petal. Suddenly, it hit me and my eyebrows furrowed.

'_I was ambushed at my home not in a flower field.'_

I tore off a petal and slowly brought it up to my face. The little petal was yellow and realization dawned on me.

'_So it's that flower field,'_

I heaved my body up from the ground and looked around

"Yup definitely the flower field"

I was abruptly surrounded by children at that moment, and they all looked relatively the same age. However there was something weird about these children though-they all looked a bit like me.

Mentally I counted all of them, and there were a total of 8 children.

There was a boy with unmistakable white pupils and brown hair, a girl with ridiculously bright green eyes and crimson colored hair, a dark pink haired girl with sparkling obsidian eyes, a boy that had onyx hair and mesmerizing forest green eyes, a rusty red haired girl with beautifully blended green and brown eyes, a girl that had long blonde hair and teal blue eyes, another girl with short pink hair and ocean blue eyes, and finally a dark brown eyed girl with golden brown hair.

"Mommy!" All the children cried in unison.

"Mommy? I am the mother of all 8 of you? Who is your father?" I voiced unable to comprehend what was going on.

"We all have different fathers because we are all from different universes. It's a little confusing and I don't really get it but I can tell you who I am! I am Emi Nara and my father is Shikamaru Nara." Emi , the girl with golden brown hair and dark brown eyes said.

"I marry Shikamaru in that…universe?" I asked, baffled.

"In my universe my father is Gaara no Sabaku and my name is Ayame no Sabaku!" The girl with crimson hair and bright green eyes informed.

At this new piece of information I remained silent, after a bit I spoke up, "Why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves to me and hopefully afterwards you can explain to me a little of what's going on?"

"Sure thing mama, my name is Kushina Uzumaki and my dad is Naruto Uzumaki, get it!" The girl with short pink hair and ocean blue eyes shouted.

"My name is Hizashi Hyuga and my daddy is Neji Hyuga," said the boy with white pupils and brown hair.

"I am Kyoko and my dad is Deidara,"

Caught off guard by that rather loud statement, I started choking on my saliva, much to the dissatisfaction of Kyoko.

I finally got a hold of myself and looked up to stare right into teal eyes.

"Mommy are you okay?" Kyoko the blonde haired teal eyed girl asked.

"Yes I'm fine dear. I was just surprised is all!"

Out of nowhere there was loud boisterous laughing, "If you think that's worth being surprised about then you will drop dead after finding out who my dad is!" The rusty red haired girl with beautifully blended green and brown eyes announced. "My dad is Sasori no Akasuna and my name is Anaila!"

"Shut your trap Akasuna! My name is Shisui Uchiha and my dad is Itachi Uchiha, that's right you heard correctly! ITACHI UCHIHA!" The boy that had onyx hair and forest green eyes declared.

Once again I began coughing violently at this new information and widened my eyes. The children stopped their squabbling and gazed at me in worry. I slowly calmed down and counted all the introductions in my head. If I did the math correctly that would make 7, and there are 8 kids. I glanced around and spotted a mop of dark pink hair a couple feet away from the rest of the kids. The young girl was just observing quietly.

She must have felt me looking at her because she turned her stare towards me.

Smiling I spoke to her, "What's your name sweetie?"

"I am Midoriko Uchiha and my father is Sasuke Uchiha." The girl told me as I looked into her obsidian eyes, then I nodded satisfied. At this point nothing could surprise me and of all of them this sounded the most normal, to me at least.

"It's great to meet all of you! I would love it if one of you could tell me what's going on." I practically begged.

"I can try mom. I think the 3 people that ambushed you in your universe thought you were a threat and had the ability to completely stop the upcoming war. The 3 females represented past present and future. Together they came up with the solution of sending you into the space between universes where time doesn't pass by." Emi explained with her lips in a thin line and brows furrowed.

"Emi how do you know all this?" I questioned calmly.

"Future told me, she said that soon I won't exist so there is no consequence in granting what I want to know before I disappear." Her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill over. Something in my chest sent a wave of pain through me from seeing this. Out of reflex I pulled her into my lap as she composed herself. I looked up from Emi to the rest of the children to see all of them wearing sorrowful faces.

"It's alright kids I'll make this right!" I reassured with a slight waver in my confident voice.

With a bright smile I cheered up the children and regretfully brought up the topic once again.

"I think I understand what you were telling me, but why was I a threat?"

"That I don't know." Emi answered sadly.

"It's fine honey. Wait if 'm already here in this space why are all you here too?" I inquired; it felt uncomfortable asking children much less my children about something so serious. Yet somehow I was comforted by the fact that I'm not alone right now.

"Mommy you have to promise not to be sad when I tell you." Emi pleaded.

I was desperate to know why my children were here with me too, so I agreed.

"I promise,"

"We are here in our respective universes; dad says you have already gone to be with Kami-Sama. The ladies didn't want to take any chances, even if we are children so they sent us here." Emi informed with a frown that look extremely normal on her young face.

"Don't worry too much, okay? I promise I will find a way to get all of us out of here!" _'Even if my chakra is sealed'_

For what felt like hours, even though it wasn't, the children played in the flower field. Occasionally they would huddle up and whisper but I just presumed they were being well, kids.

As for me I just laid down looking up at the clear sky thinking about the task at hand. When I felt like I was getting somewhere a content child voice broke my thoughts.

"Mom we have thought about it and decided." Kyoko began and nudged Kushina signaling her to continue,

"All 8 of us are going to allow you to be happy, get it," Kushina stopped and gave the confirmation smile to Shisui,

"Our chakra works in this place but it can only direct it to another universe. I guess the hags got lazy," Shisui grinned widely and patted Anaila on the back,

"We will all be pushed way past out limit and it's all for you mommy," Anaila caught Midoriko's stare and blinked at her,

"Using all of our chakra we will send you to a universe where we are sure you don't exist yet," Midoriko peered over at Emi,

"It's a universe we are sure you will live long. We know there are people there to protect you," Emi gently smiled at Hizashi and let him go on,

"The universe doesn't have a name but it's very similar to the past of yours except some people have changed and some don't even exist. I'm sure you'll do great there though," Hizashi playfully punched Ayame to finish it off while he swiftly wiped some tears that escaped his eyes,

"The transfer shouldn't hurt you but you will sleep for a few days. The hags will find out soon what we did and go after you so be really careful mom!"

Ayame looked at everyone and gave the last nod for them to make the tiger hand sign.

Together they all spoke the same words, "We are glad we got to meet you mom! Most of us don't really remember but you are so beautiful I get what dad was thinking now." With gentle smiles on all their faces they didn't speak anymore.

"No! Ayame, Kyoko, stop! Shisui, Midoriko come on we can all figure this out! Hizashi, Kushina please! Don't do it… I want to stay with all of you, Emi, Anaila!" My pleas fell on deaf ears because none of them responded.

I vaguely remember continuously pleading until all went black.

* * *

'_I feel so weak. My body feels as heavy as lead'_

I slightly open my eyes to reveal a gray and silver-ish sky.

"_No that's not a sky that's hair, but the only person I know with gray hair is..'_

"Kakashi you should go home ever since she was found a few days ago you've had almost no sleep."

"I'll be fine Minato-Sensei." Kakashi said evenly.

'_Huh, Kakashi-Sensei has had no sleep because of me? That's what he told Minato. Minato-Sensei? MINATO AS IN THE FOURTH HOKAGE?!'_

At this realization my eyes shot open, and out of reflex threw my closed fist at the first thing I saw.

This happened to be Kakashi.

My chakra laced fist hit Kakashi square in the face.

"Oh my Kami I can't believe I did that! Gomenasai Kakashi-Sensei!" I sputtered out hastily while pulling myself up to sit.

"What the hell do you put in your punches lady," Kakashi questioned me nasally, "and why would you call me Kakashi-Sensei? I've never met you before in my life."

"I umm…heard Minato-Sama say your name while I was regaining consciousness..." I explained hesitantly.

"Did you just call Minato-Sensei, Minato-Sama?" Kakashi enquired mockingly, "Geez lady you are all out of mixed up." He finished with a shrug.

"Yea I did isn't he-"Suddenly I realized what time frame I was in.

'_This makes a bit more sense. At least it explains why Kakashi is shorter than the last time I saw him, he looks a little more uptight though. As for Minato, well I've never seen what he looks like and now that I have it's like I looking at a whiskerless Naruto.'_

Kakashi's voice broke my thoughts, "Isn't he what?"

Before I could answer Minato took this opportunity to cut in.

"Quit prodding her with questions Kakashi, she just woke up." He chided while walking up to my bed with a broad smile.

"Hello nice to meet you, I am Minato Namikaze as you seem to already know. About 3 weeks ago my student, Obito, found you leaned up against the only tree in Konoha's flower field. Obito brought you straight to the village hospital and Kakashi here, has watched over you since."

"Whatever Minato-Sensei, what are we going to do with her anyway? The Hokage hasn't thought of anything yet." Kakashi asked irritably.

"We are just going to have to wait. For the time being we take care of her like the Hokage asked us to." Minato answered Kakashi, and turned to me. "I'm sorry we failed to catch your name."

"Sakura Har-"I paused.

'_Would it be a good idea to give my full name? Hizashi said some people don't exist in this world that did in mine so it might be okay if my parents don't exist.' _

The thought of my parents not existing or not knowing who I am if they did brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't let the tears fall, not now, I need to be strong for my kids.

If Minato saw the tears he gave no sign of it, Kakashi however shuffled in his spot next to my bed.

"You have just woken up from a state of unconsciousness; I can understand why you can't remember." Minato assured while sparing me a smile-that for some reason caused my heart to race.

"S-Sakura, just Sakura," I mentally scolded myself for stuttering. Through my scolding a thought came to me, I turned to Kakashi and smiled softly at him. "Thank you for taking care of me, and again I'm really sorry about punching you." The visible part of Kakashi's turned a light shade of pink, and he nodded.

"So this is where you guys have been! Oh, you're awake, that's great!" A very energetic voice piped in, "I'm glad you're okay I was worried they might say you were a lost cause pull the plug or something."

I looked toward where the voice was coming from and saw a boy about the age of young Kakashi come in. The boy was a little shorter than Kakashi too. His hair was styled like Naruto's but instead of golden locks they were onyx. He had a pair of green goggles resting on his forehead above his leaf headband. All in all the boy looked, mature and not like his age. I was going to speak but a loud laugh rang in my eyes.

"Hah Kakashi-Teme I told you I was smoking hot, she is totally checking me out!" The boy yelled out.

I saw Minato sweat-drop through my peripheral vision. My eye twitched in annoyance,

'_I take back what I thought about him being mature! This twerp acts so much like Naruto it ridiculous.'_

"Keep dreaming that Obito-Baka. Plus she isn't even pretty, look at her, what guy would like a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and a forehead as big as your ugly face." Kakashi replied with a prominent smirk, even through his mask.

'_So this kid is Obito. I had another image of him in my mind but I can't say I'm surprised.'_

The bickering continued getting louder and louder, by the time the arguing was at its peak Minato and Sakura couldn't even hear their own thoughts.

"Shut up Kakashi-Teme, all girls are pretty!"

"You are only saying that because it would make any ugly girl like you!"

"That's not true, stop being rotten ramen and-"

"Both of you shut up! This is a hospital; do you not have any respect for the injured, sick, and unwell people here," I shouted and turned to Minato, "And YOU, these two are your students! Can you not control a couple of teenagers?!" After my chiding I was out of breath and greedily sucking in air.

Minato frowned slightly, and ushered the boys out of the room. He turned back to me and stared at me. Before he walked out I must have daydreamed a little.

'_I had to not have been paying attention well because that was just; he didn't really, did he? Did Minato really-'_

"Wink at me?"

* * *

**Don't forget to guess what "Dilly Dally Shilly Shally" is from and who says it to get a free one shot from me! The pairing can be anyone from any anime. If I don't know the anime I'll let the winner give me the details! More specifics to the winner! Good luck!**

Let me know what you think in the comments!

Yay! First chapter done! I'm really not sure when I will continue "Deep Down Underground" but I know I like this one and sure it is kind of weird to some readers. I just thought that it was a new idea! I mean come on? How many people really thought of this?


End file.
